Erak'tabb
Appearance Erak'tabb resembles a green manta ray. He has five eyes, four on his body and another on his eye stock. Character Information As a leading member of the Psikoom, and personal advisor to Aa'une the OligarchUltimate Guide, Erak'tabb was entrusted with setting up a foothold for the M'arrillians in the Overworld. Alongside his brother [citation needed] , Rath'tab, and three of Aa'une's most trusted Chieftains, Milla'iin, Ihun'kalin, and Neth'uar, Erak'tabb waited for Phelphor to unlock the Doors to the Deepmines in order begin the M'arrillian invasion. Afterwards, Erak'tabb made for The Riverlands to set up his foothold, brainwashing both Rellim and Issaley in the process. OverWorld forces lead by Tartarek attempted to repel the invaders, but were crushed and the aging strategist was brainwashed by Erak'tabb and sent to Jus'hebban to learn the secrets of the Overworld Tribe. [citation needed] When Maxxor ventures to The Riverlands in order to survey the damage done by the M'arrillians, he is immediately attacked by Erak'tabb. Together with Rath'tab, the two M'arrillians are able to down Maxxor's flying battlegear, sending it into the depths below, unaware that it could transform into a submarine. Though briefly incapacitated by Maxxor's torpedoes, Maxxor is kept under control by Erak'tabb and Rath'tab's subordinates long enough for them to recover, at which point Erak'tabb attempts to break through the windshield of the submarine. Unexpectedly, Maxxor escapes in time on a jet ski, and the two M'arrillians continue their pursuit. Maxxor, though originally intent on utilizing the Song of Translocation to make a clean getaway, realizes that Erak'tabb and Rath'tab would be brought with him wherever he went, and so he instead speeds over a waterfall, at which point the M'arrillians end their pursuit. Erak'tabb was in Psikoom City when PeytonicMaster was sent to collect scans, seemingly by Codemaster Hotekk. Together, Erak'tabb and Ritzu'dag entered the M'arrillian Madness Chamber, where they sparred off with another. When PeytonicMaster scanned the Madness Chamber, he was noticed and confronted by Erak'tabb, who captured PeytonicMaster with telekinesis and peered into his memories of Chaotic. When PeytonicMaster attempted to flee, Erak'tabb took his Scanner, though he was then blasted by Ritzu'dag, allowing the human to escape. After the fall of Aa'une, the Riverlands fell under attack from the Tribal Alliance in an attempt to remove Erak'tabb. Erak'tabb's forces fought well, with his champion Ikub'ra crushing many OverWorlders, but without their ability of brainwashing, they were expelled from the Riverlands. This defeat left a lasting shame on Erak'tabb's name, with Ihun'kalin believing him to have failed his Tribe as well. Card Details Strategies Erak'tabb penetrates the minds of those with inferior Wisdom, driving those affected mad by silent screams of their own devising. That is to say, Erak’tabb can give all your attacks Challenge Wisdom 50: Deal 10 Damage. This can be useful in decks that focus on lowering wisdom. Fill your deck with creatures that have Outperform Wisdom 5 and equip them with AA: Wit and Prisms of Mindlessness. Attacks like Mindsink, Ember Swarm, and Perplexing Heat will also lower wisdom. This will increase your attack power greatly. To ensure you can use this ability to the max, keep him in the back row. In the Show Breakdown Episode *When a Codemaster Calls *Raznus Returns *Triple Threat Card Owner *Peytonic Master *Marrillianare Gallery screenCapture 05.09.13 2-38-22.jpg ScreenCapture 05.09.13 2-39-50.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-40-05.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-40-25.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-42-06.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-42-36.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-42-25.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-42-30.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-43-18.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-43-37.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-44-10.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-44-36.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-45-38.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-46-11.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 2-46-47.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-34-27.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-34-49.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-42-31.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-43-52.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-44-29.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-46-49.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-48-38.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-48-58.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-49-17.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-51-04.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-51-43.jpg screenCapture 05.09.13 3-52-40.jpg Trivia See Also * M'arrillians Category:M'arrillians Category:M'arrillian Chieftains Category:Beyond the Doors Category:Rare Creatures Notes and References Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Creatures With Water